A Different Flame Chapter 1
by FireGal6
Summary: A Firbender rebel meets Aang and the gang, and flllows them and starts a world adventure. only when they find out Tara had The Grimmereie, does Zula follow them. This fanfic is based off the play WICKED:A broadway play about the witches of Oz.
1. Prequel:No One Mourns the Wicked

AN-It s asong from WICKED (a broadway play about the wizard of Oz) Its called No one Mourns the wicked. If it has a around it, that means i cahnged the words.

This is a fanfic loosely based off of WICKED, a broadway play about the witches of Oz. Including singing. But its good. Here are some charchters:

Elphaba-Tara

Glinda-Cera

Zuko and Sokka-Fiyero

Wizard-Ozai

Miss Morrible-Miss Moreno

KAtara and Aang as-themselves!

Hope you like it!

_Music starts_

_  
Fire-NAtion townspeople:Good news! She's dead! Tara, witch of the west is dead. THe wickedess witch there ever was, the enemy of all of The fire-nation. Is dead! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!_

_  
A Fireball comes and a fire-nation 16yr old girl steps out,. with a long poofy pink dress_

_  
Townsperson: (spoke)LOOK! ITS CERA!_

_  
She starts singing high_

_  
Cera:(Spoke) Its good to see me, isn't it? No need to respond-that was retorical. Fellow firebenders. (sung)Let us be blessed, let us be grateful!Let us rejoicify that goodness will subdue. THe WIcked workings of, You know who! ISn't it nice to know! That good will conquer evil, the truth we'll all beleivell, a by and a by! O, live on high! For u and..._

_  
Someone: spoke Cera! Exactly how dead is she?_

_  
Cera: spoke Because there has been so much rumor and speculation-innuendo, outuendo-let me set the record strait; Accoriding to the time dragon clock, the melting occuored at the thirteenth hour, the dirct result of a bucket of water thrown by Princess Zula. Yes, THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD!_

_  
Townsperson: (sung) No one mourns the Wicked!_

_  
Another townsperson:No one cries they won't return._

_  
Townspeople:No one lays a lily on there grave._

_  
Guy Townsperson:The good man scorns, the wicked!_

_  
Girl townspeople:THrough our lives our children learn._

_  
Townspeople:When we miss, when we missbehave...!_

_  
Cera:And goodness knows, the Wicked's lives are lonley. Goodness knows, the Wicked die alone! It just shows when ur wicked they reap only what they sow!_

_  
Townspeople:And goodness knows, the Wicked's lives are lonley. Goodness knows, the Wicked die alone! It just shows when ur wicked they reap only what they sow...NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! NOW AT LAST SHE'S DEAD AND GONE! Now at last, there joy throughout the land. And goodness knows..._

_  
Cera:Knows!_

_  
Townspeopel:We know what goodness is, goodness knows. THe wicked die alone!_

_  
Cera:SHE DIED ALONE!_

_  
Guy townspeople:Don't you know,_

_  
Girl townspeople:Don't you know,_

_  
Townspeople:Who spurn what goodness is, they are SHOWN! NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!_

_  
Cera:GOOD NEWS!_

_  
Townspeople:NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!_

_\  
Cera:GOOD NEWS!_

_  
Townspeople:NO one mourns, the WICKED!_

_  
All:WICKED! WICKED!_

_  
Cera holds it out and above evryone. Then someone comes_

_  
_Someone:TARA'S ALIVE!

Everyone gasps

Another person:CERA! Is it true, you were her sister?

Cera:Well, it depends on what u mean by, sister. Well, we were, by blood. It all started a year ago...

**  
**


	2. WHERE IS THE FOOD?

-1Part 1

We see Aang, Katara and Sokka riding on Appa  
Sokka:OK, who stole my Blubbered seal Jerky? It was in a bag. Katara did you take it?  
Katara:I would never eat that filth.  
Sokka:Aang, did you?  
Aang:You mean the blue bag with the water-nation sign, tied with a gold colored ribbon?  
Sokka:YES!  
Aang:Never seen it.  
Sokka:This is perfect. That was our last food!  
aang:I guess we better stop for some more.  
Katara:But we are flying over the fire-nation!  
They look down to see the fire-nations flat land  
Sokka:Look Katara, I will only be there for a few minutes to get berries or some meat!  
Aang:Yeah Katara, I don't think there are any towns down there.  
Katara:I guess...  
Sokka:YES! Food here I come!


	3. The Figure

-1AN-there will now be qoutes starting off the chapters, and they will gte longer.

"Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world. But I cannot fool my heart." from The Song ReflectionFrom: MulanPerformed by Christina Agularia

They get off of Appa

Katara:OK, now what way to go?

Sokka (points to left) :This way! I'm sure there is no towns!

They walk for about 3 minutes then come to a small town

Katara:Yeah there is no towns.

Sokka:Well...If we lay low no one will see us!\

A Fire-Nation person in the masks that they wear comes out behind a rock

Katara:Sure, nobody here will see us.

The figure firebends at them

Aang:Woah! I can take care of this!

Aang does airbending at the figure and it falls down. It automatically stands up and fire shoots out of the wrist's. Pretty soon an airball flies at the figure. The figure stops

Figure:Wait, are you the Avatar?

aang:Yes, why?

The figure takes off the helmet and long Blonde hair flows down from it

Figure:Hi, I'm Tara.


	4. Tara

-1"Look at me, you may think you see who I really am. But you'll never know me." From the Song ReflectionFrom MulanPerformed by Christina Agularia

They all stare at the firebender girl

Tara:Do I have something on my face3?

Sokka:Stand back! She's a firebender! you can't trust her!

Tara (mad at Sokka) :Look I don't who you are but you have a lot of nerve talking to me.

Katara:Why didn't you firebend us?

Tara:Oh, I'm a good firebender, I would never harm the Avatar.

Sokka:Yeah right. So lets say you are this 'good firebender' where is your town?

Tara:Um, right behind me.

They look and see a small village with a statue in the center, with many vendors selling food

Tara:All of you are welcome in. Follow me. I'll show you around.

She turns and starts to walk

Sokka (whispering to Katara and Aang) :Are you sure we can trust her?

Aang:She seems nice.

Katara:Anyways Sokka, don't you want food?

Tara (yelling) :Are you guys coming or not?

Sokka:Fine lets go.

They walk into the town with Tara leading, they never really got a good look at Tara. She was beautiful. She had long Blonde hair and Hazel eyes. She was wearing fire-nation armor

Tara:Welcome, to my village of the Solomi tribe!

They looked around. It was a small, but beautiful village

Tara:my Mom and Dad are leaders of here.

Aang (points to the statue) :Who is that.

Tara:Thats Avatar Roku. He is my great-great-great Grandfather.

Aang:Cool! That means were like cousins.

Tara:Sorta.

They here a scream

Person:OH TARA!

Tara:Oh no, Cera!


	5. Cera

-1****

"And whenever i see a makeover, I simply have to take over." From The Song PopularFrom WICKED (a Broadway play about the witches of Oz)Sung by Glinda

A girl that looks a little like Tara runs up to her  
Cera:HI! I'M CERA! TARA'S 15 YEAR OLD TWIN SISTER! U CAN TELL US APART BECAUSE I LOOK BETTER!  
Tara was clearly annoyed by the way flames were shooting out of her wrists  
Tara (teeth clenched) :This is my twin sister, Cera.  
Cera had short blonde hair tied up in a bun in a the back with a pink ribbon. She had a long pink dress, opposed to Tara's Armor  
Cera:YAY! HI I'M CERA! I KNOW I ALREADY SAID IT BUT I WILL SAY IT AGAIN! HI I'M CERA!  
She shakes Aang's hands  
Cera:OMG! U R THE AVATAR! I'M SURE ZUKO WILL CAPTURE U!  
Aang:uh, thanks?  
Tara (whispering to Aang) :She is in love with Zuko.  
She shakes Katara's hand  
Cera:WHAT'S WITH UR HAIR!  
Katara:Um, nothing?  
Cera:right.  
She shakes hands with Sokka  
Cera:WHO R U! U R SO UGLY! I MEAN WHAT'S WITH THE...  
Tara quickly put her hand over Cera's mouth  
Tara:I'm sure she is kidding Sokka. Now go play with your Zuko and Cera doll's.  
Cera:OK! THERE GETTING MARRIED, AGAIN!  
She runs back toward the house  
Tara:Sorry, she's a little high-strung.  
Sokka:She's ALMOST as bad as Katara.  
Tara giggles  
Katara:Sure Sokka. I would rather have her as a sister than u as a brother!  
Sokka:Oh yeah?  
Katara:Yeah.  
Sokka:oh yeah?  
Katara:Yeah.  
Then there was a loud sound as a warship pulled up into the port


	6. Zuko

-1**  
"I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what i believe in. But somehow, i will show the world whats inside my heart and be loved for who I am."From the song ReflectionFrom MulanPerformed by Christina Agularia**

Tara (under her breath) :Zuko.  
Aang:U know Zuko?  
Tara:Hurray, u have to hide me!  
Sokka:Why?  
Zuko walks up  
Zuko:Hello, Tara.  
Tara(mad) :What are you doing in the fire-nation?  
Zuko:I've come to see you, my wife.  
All (except Tara or Zuko) :WIFE?  
Tara:I'm not your wife yet Zuko, I don't even like you, I HATE U!  
She firebends him and Aang jumps in front of Tara and airbends him away.  
Aang:What was that all about?  
Tara:Well, I'm engaged to Zuko.  
Sokka:WHAT?  
Tara:Wait! I don't want to be. I was forced to! Let me explain. When I was 12 years old, Zuko was 13. They were having a contest to find a future wife for Zuko. It was a beauty contest. My family heard about it, and wanted to be more honorable, so the entered me in it. I didn't want to go! I fought, but i didn't want to bring my family any dishonor. So, i went. And, i won. Cera was devastated. When I turned 16, i would be married to Zuko, so we could plan for when he turned 18 for the throne. When he was banished, i thought that that meant the marriage was gone. It wasn't.   
Katara:Sorry, we never knew.  
Zuko comes back  
Zuko:THE AVATAR! GUARDS!  
Zuko's guards come up to Aang, Katara, and Sokka and grab them. Aang struggles but can't get away  
Zuko:Take them to the boat!  
Tara:Let them go!  
Zuko:NO!  
He strikes Tara and she falls to the ground unconscious  
Sokka:TARA!  
Zuko:Hurray! Get them on the ship!


	7. Captured

-1**  
"Do you ever want to run away?"From the Song Welcome to my lifeBy Simple Plan**

Aang, Katara, and Sokka are forced to get on Zuko's ship  
Sokka:What did you do with Tara?  
Zuko:Don't worry, afyer I come back from giving all of you to the fire-Lord, I will be king and i will make her my queen!  
Zuko's gaurds put on handcuffs on Aang, Katara, and Sokka. The handcuffs have weird signs on it  
Aang:What are these?  
Zuko:You like them? They prevent you from doing any bending at all.  
Sokka:But i don't bend at al...  
ZUKO:SHUT UP! I hope you enjoy ur stay.  
He throws them in a small cell  
Zuko:It will take about 3 days to get to the fire-nation capital, so stay here and don't get into trouble!  
He slams the door  
Katara:What do we do?  
Aang:i don't know.  
Sokka:Our only hope is that Tara finds a way.


	8. Defying Gravity

-1AN:this contains a song defying gravity from WICKED

**This part of the story is from a part out of the broadway musical WICKED. The song is Defying Gravity and I have changed some words. I might need another chapter so i can post it there. That will have a by it. All the song will be in italics.**

Tara wakes up with her long blode hair draped over her head  
Tara:Oh no! Were's Aang! AANG! KATARA! SOKKA! not Sokka...  
Appa comes out of a bush  
Tara:Oh my gosh! Its a flying bison! I've only read about these in books! I should ride him to Zuko's bioat and..  
Cera:U really aren't going to do that, r u?  
Tara:Cera! Well, i just...  
_Cera:Tara, Why couldn't you stay calm for once instead of flying off the handle? I hope you happy. I hope your happy now. I hope your happy how you hurt your cause forever, I hope you think your clever!  
Tara:I hope ur happy, I hope your happy 2. I hope your proud how you would grovel in-submission to feed ur own abition!  
Tara & Cera: (sarcastic)So though I can imagine how! I hope your happy, right now!  
Cera:Tara, listen to me just, say ur sorry. You can still be with Zuko. What u worked and waited for. You can have all i ever wanted...  
Tara:I know. But I don't want it. No, I can't want it, anymore. Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone elses game. Too long for second chances, Too late to go to sleep, Its time to trust my instincts, close my eyes. And leap...Its time to try Defying Gravity. I think I'll try, Defying Gravity and you can't pull me down...  
Cera:Can't I make u understand. Your having Delusions of Granduer!  
Tara:I'm through accepting limits, cuz someone says there so. Some things I cannot change. But til I try I'll never know. To long I've been afriad of losing love I guess I lost. Well if thats love, it comes at much to high of cost...I'd sooner buy defing gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down...(spoken) Cera do your part, turn good.  
(sung)Unlimited, together were unlimited. Toghter we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Cera. Dreams the way we planned them.  
Cera:If we work in Tandem.  
Tara &Cera:There's no fight we cannot win! Just You and I Defying Gravity. With You and I Defying Gravity!  
Tara:They'll never bring us down. (spoken) Well r u gonna do your part?  
Cera steps back and shakes her head  
Cera:I hope your happy, now that your choosing this.  
Tara:U to, I hope it bring's you bliss.  
Tara & Cera:I realy hope u get it, and u don't live to regret it. I hope your happy in the end! i hope your happy, my friend...  
Tara goes and rides Appa into the sky and fire-nation gaurds come up becuz they heard of a rebel  
Tara: spoke Its not her you want! Its ME! ITS MEEEEEE! sung (powerful)So if you care to find me, look to the western sky. As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly! And if i'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who ground me take a message back from me...Tell them how I am Defying Gravity. I'm flying high! DEFYING GRAVITY! And soon i'll match them renoun. And nobody in all of the fire-nation no fire-lord that there is or was! Is ever gonna BRING ME DOWN!  
While she sayds Bring me down this is what's happening  
Cera:I hope you happy!  
Gaurds:Look at her! She's Wicked! get her!  
Tara:BRING ME DOWN!  
Agian  
Gaurds:No one mourns the Wicked, so we've got to bring her her...  
Tara:Ahhhhh!  
Gaurds:DOWN!_


	9. Rescue

-1  
"If at first you don't succed, try, try, try, try, try, agian."

Aang, Katara, and Sokka are in Zuko's ship  
Aang:we'll lets say Tara dosen't come, we have to have a plan.  
Katara:Well we have to get these off, or were powerless.  
Sokka:But I don't bend anyways.  
Katara: - - - Like i said were powerless.  
Aang:I have an idea. We have to...  
a gaurd walks by  
Sokka:Uh, gaurd?   
Gaurd:WHAT?  
Sokka: (cough) Um well, i don't bend, so...can you take off my, handcuffs?  
Gaurd:hmmm,m i guess it would be fine.  
He takes them off  
Sokka:Thanks.  
Then all of a sudden he flips the gaurd over and gets the keys to the other handcuffs and unlocks aang's and Katara's  
Gaurd:HEY!  
Then Aang airbends him down the hall and they run out on the deck to see Zuko and All of the gaurds waiting for them when they hear a scream  
Scream:WATCH OUT!  
It was Tara, she landed appa on all of the gaurds  
Tara:I gotta learn how to drive that thing better. Guys!  
Ahe runs over to them and gives them a group hug  
Tara:Are you guys alright. Sorry I would have been here sooner, but I had a moment.  
Aang:Its fine, now that your here you can help!  
They look over to see Zuko  
Zuko:Nice u brought Tara. She won't help. She is on my side.  
But Tara firebends him to the ground  
Tara:And u thought i was just a pretty face.


	10. Fighting

-1****

"We all fired up and were ready to go!" From the song Get up on your feet nowBy: Aaron Carter

Zuko gets mad and then firbends Tara, but she jumps out of the way  
Tara:Are you guys ready to fight?  
They nod there head yes and this goes into a classic fight seen. You can pretty much see the details there. They eventually get on appa and leave  
Tara:his ship is following us. What do we do?  
Aang:Fly away faster. YIP-YIP!  
They fly away  
Tara:That was a close one.  
Sokka:To close.  
Katara:It was all your fault Tara.  
Aang, Sokka, and Tara:WHAT!  
Katara:They wouldn't be following us if u never came.  
Aang:Katara, are you feeling alright?  
Sokka:Yeah? Do you want us to drop her back there?  
Tara:Katara? I thought we were friends!  
Katara:I don't want to put Aang or Sokka in any more danger then they are.  
Tara:I promise I will help!  
Sokka:Its fine, right Katara?  
Katara:No.  
Sokka:Well, live with it!  
We go to Zuko  
Zuko:We lost the avatar and Tara!  
Iroh:Well,..you can always have tea?  
Zuko:We need a new plan. (thinks) I got it. If we can't get them, we can turn the world agianst them. For Tara, we can start with her family, all we need is Cera...  
Cera: (pops out of nowhere) HI ZUKO!  
Zuko falls over by being surprised  
Zuko:How did u get here?  
Cera:OH! I SNUCK ON WHILE U WETREN'T LOOKING! I REALLY THINK U SHOULD CHANGE THE COLOR OF UR SHIP! I'M THINKING A NICE PINK!  
Zuko:NO! But since you like me, can you do a favor?  
Cera:SURE ZUKEY! THATS MY NICKNAME FOR YOU!  
Zuko: (cough) Uh sure,but u have to (he whispers in her ear)  
Goes to Aang and the gang  
Tara:I can't belive i thought u were my friend! U r way to girly and perfect to be my friend! (imatates) Hi, I'm Katara! I wear my hair with riduculas hair strands on the front! Also everyguy loves me! I have so many boyfriends I lose count!  
Katara:Oh yeah? (imitating) Hi I'm Tara! i'm sooooo tough! See my muscles? I also am engaged to someone! I'm just playing hard to get! I also have a crush on Sokka!  
Tara: (blushing) NO I DOn'T!  
Katara:Yeah u do!  
Tara:Don't.  
Katara:do  
Tara:Don't.  
Katara:do  
Tara:Don't.  
Katara:do.  
Tara:I hate u.


	11. Bribe

-1****

"A couple of things get, lost."From WickedThe Song Thanks GoodnessPerforemed by Glinda

We go to Zuko's ship  
Cera:OF COURSE ZUKO, I'LL DO THAT FOR YOU!  
Zuko:Yes, but the quetsionis how will we get into the fire-nation. We ahve to get by Zhou's blockade. UNCLE!  
Iroh:Yes? I was just about to drink some tea!  
Zuko:We need to get by Zhou.  
Iroh:We can always offer him some tea?  
Zuko:I don't think he will let us go by with Tea. Maybe with money.  
Iroh:We have to bribe him?  
Zuko:Its the only way.  
THey get to Zhou's blockade, Zuko stops his ship  
Zhou:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I can capture you and take you into custoday for being in the fire-nation.  
Zuko:Actually, I'm still sorta in Earth-nation waters.  
Zhou: (pause) (cough) oh, well, What do you want?  
Zuko:I need to go into the fire-nation.  
Zhou:What makes you think I will let you through?  
Gaurds come up behind Zuko with a wheel barrow with about 5 bags of gold peices each  
Zhou:Oh, well. Make it quick. If you get caught you never told them i let u through. Got it?  
Zuko:Got it.  
They follow through  
Cera:HOW LONG UNTIL WE REACH KOHAKU AGNI? THE FIRE FIRE-NATION CAPITAL!  
Zuko:It will take about a day.  
Cera:WELL U BETTER HURRAY UP BECAUSE I NEED TO PAINT MY NAILS SOON!


	12. What is This Feeling?

-1

Appa is landed somewhere safetly in the fire-nation. Its in a a forest. Katara is brushing here hair. TAra also has a red long-sleeved shrit and red pants tied together with a black slash  
Tara:What Katara? Are you brushing your hair agian? Are you worried that Aang won't love you anymore  
Katara:Aang dosen't like me like that. He is just a friend.  
Tara:Really? So thats why he has a shrine built to u.  
We see Aang bowing down to a drawing picture of Katara. Also it has candless all around it  
Katara:He's just being silly.  
Tara:Sure...  
Katara:errrr...  
SONG TIME!   
_Katara:What is this feeling so sudden and new?  
Tara:I felt the moment I layed eyes on you.  
Katara:My pulse is rushing.  
Tara:My head is reeling.  
Katara:My face is flushing.  
Katara & Tara:What is this feeling? Vervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes...Loathing. Unaduterated loathing.  
Katara:For your face.  
Tara:You voice.  
Katara:Your clothing.  
Katara & Tara:Lets just say. I loathe it all. Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exilaration in such total detesation. Its so pure (Katara goes to a high note and Tara does a low note) so strong! Though i do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last. And I will loathing, loathing you my whole life long!  
Sokka & Aang:Dear Katara you are just to good. How do you stand it I don't think I could. She's a terror shea a tarter, we don't mean to show a bias but Katara Your a mayrter.  
Katara:Well, these things are sent to try us.  
Aang & Sokka:Poor Katara forced to resign with someone so disgustigified. We just want to tell u, were all on your side! (Sokka points to Tara and Aang points to Katara then he swithces to KAtara) We share your...  
Then while this is all going at once  
Aang & Sokka:Loathing. Unadulterated loathing.  
Katara & Tara:What is this feeling so sudden and new.  
Aang & Sokka:For her face her voice her clothing. Lets just say...  
Katara & Tara:My pulse is rushing my head is reeling.  
By themselves  
Sokka & aang:We loathe it all.  
Katara & Tara:O what is this feeling?  
Sokka & Aang:Every little trait however small...  
Katara & TAra:Does it have a name.  
Sokka & Aang:Makes my very flesh begin to crawl.  
All:Yes...Ah, Ah!  
Katara & Tara:Loathing.  
Sokka & Aang:LOathing.  
KAtara & Tara:Theres a strange exhilaration.  
Sokka & Aang:Loathing.  
Katara & Tara:In such total deteststaion.  
Sokka & Aang:Loathing.  
Katara & Tara:Its so pure so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, For for forever,  
Sokka & Aang:Loathing.  
Katara & Tara:Truly deeply loathing You  
Sokka & Aang:Loathing you.  
Katara & Tara:...MY whole life long!  
While they are saying this  
Sokka & Aang:Loathing.Unadulterted Loathing.  
Its over and KAtara and Tara are face to face  
Tara:BOO!  
Katara:AHHHH!  
Tara laughs  
_


	13. FireNation Captiol

-1****

"When you bowed before his throne, he decreaed you hence be known, as Glinda the Good Offically!"From WICKED

They finally reach the fire-nation's capital port  
Zuko:Well, were here.  
Cera:SO Y AREN'T WE GETTING OFF?  
Zuko:I'm not so sure my father is going to welcome me.  
Cera:Y? ITS NOT LIKE HE HATES U OR ANYTHING?  
cough  
Cera:ohhh.  
Zuko:UNCLE!  
Iroh:Yes?  
Zuko:Go warn my father, that I have a message.  
Iroh:Are you sure about this? He might not want to see you.  
Zuko:its worth a try Uncle.  
Iroh walks into the castle  
A Regal voice:EXCUSE ME!  
Zuko:Yes?  
Regal Voice:Who are you?  
Zuko:I'm uh, (quiet) Prince Zuko.  
Regal Voice:i couldn't hear you?  
Zuko:I'm Prince Zuko.  
Regal Voice:gasps PRINCE ZUKO! U WERE BANISHED!  
Zuko:I know but, who are you?  
Regal Voice:I am Miss Moreno! the Fire-Lords Secretary!  
She has a poofy red and pink dress and has curly hair  
Cera:ISN'T ANYONE GONNA INTRODUCE ME!  
Zuko:This is Cera. She is one of the fire-rebels twin sisters.  
Cera:YES, I WITNESSED MY OWN TWIN SISTER GO ALL CRAZY!  
Miss Moreno:Oh, u poor dear. Well now, I shall dub you Cera The Good!  
Cera:WOW! Thank you so much.  
Miss Moreno:REALLY! Rebels like that should be exicuted!  
Cera sorta is starting to feel guilt for being mean to Tara. She was her friend before. Also she is her only sister. If she said something now, this would never happen  
Cera:Um, Miss Moreno? Tara was really...  
Iroh comes out  
Iroh:Zuko, your father said he will see you now.


	14. The Fire Lord

-1****

"And with a jealous squel the wicked witch burst from concelment, where she had been lurking sarupticially."From WICKEDThe Song Thank Goodness

Zuko walks slowly with Iroh and Cera also Miss Morenointo the throne room, they reach it and the fire-lord is sitting in his chair with fire all around it, Zuko approches him  
Zuko:Um, father?  
Ozai:WHY HAVE U RETURNED?  
The fire goes up all around him  
Zuko:I have news about rebel firebenders.  
Ozai:WHAT? REBEL FIREBENDERS?  
Zuko:yes, this girl, Cera. Well, her sister was with the rebels and, she escaped.  
Ozai:SHE ESCAPED!  
Zuko:Yes.  
Ozai:What was her name?  
Zuko:Um, Tara.  
Ozai:WHAT! THE GIRL U WERE ENGAGED TO?  
Zuko:Yes.  
Ozai:THATS JUST GREAT! Wait, who did she go with?  
Zuko:The avatar.  
Ozai:Yes this is Good. Come here girl.  
Cera walks up slowly and bows  
Cera:Yes?  
Ozai:U say your sister was a rebel?  
Cera:yes sir.  
Ozai:Well, Moreno was right. You shall be called Cera the good. You shall give the people what they want. Now u must warn them about the rebel firebenders.  
Cera:WHAT! SHE IS MY SISTER OMG!  
Ozai (getting mad) :U WILL DO IT IF U WANT TO LIVE! I mean don't u weant bto bring ur family the honor that ur sister took from them?  
Cera:Well, yes but...  
Ozai:then its settled, you will be my advisor! And Zuko, u can come bak since ur friend is the advisor.  
Zuko:Really?  
Ozai:yes. Cera, u start tommorrow.


	15. Thank Goodness

-1**Another song! This is Thank Goodness from WICKED.**

_Music starts playing, then fire-nation capital towns people come in  
Townspeople:Everyday the Wicked! Everyday the terror grows!  
Only guys townspeople:All of we are gonna look...  
Only girl townspeople:Thats the way the wicked...  
Townspeople:where she goes. Seeking out her victims she can hurt!  
Random Girl:Like some terrible fire wizard, throughout the land she flys!  
Random Guy:De flaming our poor wizard,  
All Townspeople:With her calamines and lies she lies...Save us from the Wicked! Shield us so we won't be hexed! Give us warning. Were will she strike next. Were will she strike next. Were will she srtike...next...!  
Cera comes up with Miss Moreno and Zuko  
Cera: (spoken) Fellow firebenders as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside this one day of panic...and celebrate!(sung) Oh what a celebration we'll have today!  
Townspeople:Thank Goodness!  
Cera:Lets have a celebration the Cera way!  
Townspeople:Thanks Goodness!  
Miss Moreno:Finally a day thats totally wicked witch free,  
Miss Moreno & Townspeople:Thank Goodness!  
Cera:Yes, we couldn't be happier, right Zuko? Couldn't be happier, right here. Look what we got, a fairytale plot, our very own happy ending. Where we couldn't be happier. (Zuko is surprised he didn't know she loved him)True Zuko? Couldn't be happier. And were happy to share our happy vicariously, with all of u! He couldn't look handsomer, I couldn't feel humbler. Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true.  
Miss Moreno: (spoken)Oh and Cera dear we are happy for you. And as press secretary, i have striven to ensure that all of The fire-nation has learned the story of your braver ism! The day u were for summed to an audience here and although he would not tell u why initially. When u bowed before his throne he decreed u hence be know as cera the good officially! And with a jealous squeal! The wicked witch burst from concealment where she had been lurking seraphically.  
Everyone gasps  
Random Girl:I hear she has an extra eye that always remains awake!  
Another Random girl:I hear that she can shed her skin as easily as a snake!  
Another Random girl:I hear the avatar is giving her food and shelter!  
Random guy:I hear her soul is so unclean, pure water can melt her!  
Zuko:WHAT!  
Townspeople:Melt her! please, somebody go and melt her!  
Zuko: (spoken)What water will melt her? people are so empty headed they'll believe anything!  
Cera: (spoken)Zuko! WAIT! (lying)Oh yes, thanks plenty dearest. He's gone to fetch me a refresh meant. He's so thoughtful that way. (Realizing that Zuko hates her and loves Tara) (sung) Thats why, I couldn't be happier, no, I couldn't be happier. Though it is I admit the tiniest bit, on might anticipated. But I couldn't be happier simply couldn't be happier, well heh,not simply. Cuz getting your dreams and strange as it seems a little well, complicated. Theres a kinda a sorta cost. A couple of things get, lost. There are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed until crossed...And if that joy, that thrill, doesn't thrill, like u think it will, still. With this perfect finally, the cheers and the Valley-Who...WHO wouldn't be happier, so, I couldn't be happier, because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true. Well, isn't it? Happy is what happens when your,  
Townspeople and Cera:dreams come...  
This goes on at the same time  
Cera:TRUE...!  
Townspeople:Cera we love u if we can be so frank.  
On there own  
Cera:THANK GOODNESS!  
Townspeople:For all this joy we know who we got to thank, THANK GOODNESS!  
Townspeople Guys:That means the Fire-Lord  
Townspeople Girls:Cera  
Cera:And Zuko  
Townspeople:They...couldn't be goodlier, she couldn't be lovely, he couldn't be luckier,  
Goes at the same time  
Cera:I couldn't be happier!  
Townspeople:THANK GOODNESS...  
Cera and townspeople:TODAY!  
Cera holds her note while townspeople sing  
Townspeople:Thank Goodness for today!  
_


	16. Message

-1****

"There's a heart that must be free, to fly."ReflectionFrom MulanPerforemed by Christina Agulria

They are all on Appa and Katara and Tara are kepping there distance, then a bird flys up to them  
Aang:Hey! Whats that!  
Tara:Ruby!  
Sokka:Who's Ruby?  
Tara:He's my pet bird! A message?  
She gets the message off his foot  
Tara:It says, "Come to the fire-nation celebration. 7 days of fun, food, and heritige. If you bring the avatar we won't execute you! Held in Kohaku Agni, the fire-nation capital." Sounds fun, can we go?  
Sokka:Wait, wait, wait. You wanna go? This is the fire-nation!  
Tara:Well, i'm fire-nation, and I love this Celebration! They have the best food.  
Aang:It does sound fun! Lets go!  
Katara:I guess it would be intresting for aang to learn more firebending.  
Tara:Please sokka! It wouldn't be fun if you didn't go.  
Sokka:Well, i guess it would be ok. I would do it for u Tara.  
Tara:Thanks blushes  
Katara:Well, lets turn this bison around!  
We go to Zuko and Cera, the fire-lord, and everyone else  
Ozai:This is perfect! She will come here to the celebration with the avatar, and we will get here and the avatar! My plan is perfect, but agian, it was me.  
He looks at a drawing picture, with woman, a younger Zuko and Zula  
Ozai:Ah Kalitha(his wife)if only you could have understood, i have to follow my father about the war. To bad I had to kill you!  
He throws the picture drawing into the fire  
Ozai:You even tainted my son's mind with thoughts of ending the war, and how we were evil. Thats why i had to banish him. Kalitha, you were too good to be my queen!  
Zuko knocks on the door  
Zuko:um, father?  
Ozai: (mad) WHAT!  
He comes in  
Zuko:Father, i just wanted to say, that, thanks for letting me home.  
Ozai: (annoyed) Yes, yes.  
Zuko:I will try to be a better and honorable son.  
Ozai:Thats nice Son, now leave me!  
Zuko:O, sorry i didn't know u were busy.  
He closes the door than opens it agian  
Zuko:Um, dad?  
Ozai: (teeth clenched) What.  
Zuko:I love you.  
He closes the door than all the fire in Ozai's room goes up  
Ozai:What a brat. Zula turned out much better.


	17. Friends?

-1****

"Two best friends." One Short DayFrom WICKED

We see aang, Tara, Sokka and Katara stopped in the fire-nation somewhere in a forest  
Sokka:Hey, Tara.  
Tara:Hey, Sokka.  
Sokka:Watcha doing?  
Tara:i'm trying to think how to break it to Aang that he can't really firebend well.  
Aang is trying to firebend a rock on the ground only he keeps missing  
Aang:O MAN!  
Tara:HEY AANG! YOu have to beathe! Your not breathing at all.  
Sokka:Yeah Aang.  
Aang:O, well, the rock is to fast for me.  
Tara:All u gotta do is take a deep breathe in, them let it out!  
She firebends the rock  
Aang:Wow! Let me try!  
He firebends it  
Aang:thabks Tara.  
Tara:No prob.  
She and Sokka walk away to leave aang to practice  
Sokka:Wow, Tara, your really good.  
TAra:Thanks, i try.  
Katara is watching them from a distance  
Tara:U really should try to lighten up.  
Sokka:Well, i try.  
they laugh  
Tara:Well, I better go get some food and get the fire started.  
Sokka:Oh, yeah. I gotts get food to. Um, bye.  
Tara:Bye.  
Tara starts walking away when Katara comes out  
Tara:AHHHHH!  
She falls back  
TAra:WHAT DO U WANT!  
KAtara:I saw u.  
Tara:Huh? What are you talking about?  
Katara:U like Sokka, don't you?  
Tara: (sweating and stammering) What r u saying. I don't like him? He is my friend!  
Katara raises an eyebrow  
Tara:ok, i like him. U won't tell on me. Will u?  
Katara:No, but, he likes u.  
Tara: (shoked) HE DOES!  
Katara:Yeah.  
Tara:O, why are being so nice to me?  
Katara:U need help.  
Tara:G, thanks.  
Katara:I don't mean to be rude, but, u do.  
Tara:uh-huh right.  
Katara:Well, do u wanna be friends?  
Tara:Friends?  
Katara:Yeah freinds. U know you cn do each others hair, tell secrets to each other...  
Tara:I know what a friend is. I'm just in pure shock.  
Katara:So do u wanna be friends?  
Tara:Ur not pulling my leg. Are u.  
Katara:No!  
Tara:Well, I guess.  
Katara:Great! I have to show u something. Over here!


	18. Popular

-1**YEAH! ANOTHER SONG! katara sings it, its Popular from WICKED. Its really funny.**

She pulls her over to a rock and she has her bag and she pulls out mirror and makeup stuff, and flowers  
Tara:OK Katara, what are you doing?  
Katara:Were gonna make u irresistible.  
Tara:uh, huh...  
Katara:but that necklace has to go.  
Tara: Oh this? This is my engagement necklace. scowls Zuko made it for me.  
Katara:Then why wear it?  
Tara:Its my pride and honor. I guess it reminds me of home.  
It was a black chocker necklace with a red design thing with the firebender sign  
Katara:Well i can change that.  
Music comes on  
Tara:where is that music coming from?  
_Katara: (spoken) Tara, I've decided to make u my new project.  
Tara:U really don't have to do that.  
Katara: I know,but thats what makes me so nice. (sung) Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I. And less face it, who is less fortunate than I. My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to takeover I know, i know. Exactly what they need. And even in your..., case. Though its the toughest case (takes away Tara's helmet while Tara tries to get it back) I've yet to face don't worry, I'm determined to succeed (throws the helmet behind her). Follow my lead, and yes indeed. You, will, be.  
Tara leans in to see what she will say, then jumps back when Katara says it  
Katara:Popular, your gonna be popular. I'll teach u the proper ploys, when you talk to boys. Little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh! I'll show u what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be popular. I'll help ya be popular. I'll show the right cohorts! You'll be good at sports, know the slang u got to know...So lets start because you got an awfully long way to go. Don't be afraid about my frank analysis, think of it as personalty dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become pal a sister a adviser there's nobody wiser, not when it comes to popular. I know about popular. But with an assit from me to be who'll you'll be! Instead of deary who u were, well are. There's nothing that can stop u from becoming populer, lar. (starts dancing) LA LA LA LA! Were gonna make u popular.  
Tara is very scared  
Katara:When i see depressing creatures when uniques possessing features. I remind them on there own behalf, to, think, of, Celebrated heads or state or specially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge, don't make me laugh. They were popular, please, its all about popular. Its not about aptitude, its the way your viewed! So its very shrewed to be , very very popular like me.  
Katara holds up a mirror to Tara when she puts a red flower in her hair  
katara: (Spoken) Why, look at u Tara, your beautiful.  
Tara:I have to go.  
She leaves  
KAtara:Your welcome. (sung) Although u protest, your disinterest, i know clandesterdaly...Your gonna grin and bear it. Your new found Popularity. (dances) LA LA, LA LA! You'll be popular. Just not quite as popular... as... ME!...!  
She looks into mirror  
Katara:Hello. (starts fixing her hair)_


	19. Kalitha

-1****

"Where I come from we have a different word for lying, its called history." WonderfulFrom WICKED

We see the fire-nation capital  
Ozai:Finally, we will have that wretched girl fire rebel and the avatar. Then the war will be ours!  
Zuko:Hey dad!  
Ozai:WHAT!  
Zuko:I just said Hi...  
Ozai:Well, DON"T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!  
Zuko:Sorry, hey dad, do uthink we could...  
Ozai:No, sorry son. I have work to do for the celebration.  
Zuko:Oh, okay.  
Zuko leaves  
Ozai: (talking to himself) Stupid Kalitha, you were a fire-rebel to. Why did u taint my son. He could have been a great leader. But U DESTROYED HIM!  
All the fire goes up around him  
Ozai:Our arranged marrige made it so. U came from the village where they hated the war. You were too beautiful to pass by though. When we were 16, we were married. Then when Zuko was born, you started telling him all about the fire-rebels and how good they did for the worls, and when he was king, he should be just klike them. So u made him friends with that fire-rebel. And the contest was made. It was rigied. He was to marry her. Then she said no. One thing, she might be usefull. I will kill her to show the other fire-rebels what will happen to them. 5 years of tourtreing for her. All thanks to u, Kalitha.  
He laughs menaically  
Ozai:On the day u were to diewe said u were assasinated. Even though i killed really killed you! I took your drink and poisened it with dragon sand. the most poisins poisen ever! Then, u burned from the inside out! That was a plesant sight to see. so, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!  
he laughs again menaichally, we go to Cera, she has her own room in the palace  
Cera: sigh I don't know what i've gotten myself into. There gonna catch Tara. It was all my fault. If i tell them the truth know, they won't hurt her. But then they will kill me. Zuko dosen't love me anyways. but, OMG I SURE LOVE HIM! Too bad he will only love me in my fanatsies.  
A knocks at her door  
Cera:WHO IS IT?  
Miss Moreno:Its me (she comes in) . Darling, U have a ball to attened today!  
Cera:oh, thats nice.  
Miss Moreno:Whats wrong, ur usally more, bouncy.  
Cera:Nothing, i'm just, not feeling well.  
Miss Moreno:Well, tommorw the fire-nation celebration will cheer u up! I know i'm exited!  
Cera:Yeah.  
Miss Moreno:Well, U better get ready, I SHALL LEAVE NOW!  
She leaves  
Cera:She has no idea.  
Cera Sighs and looks out her window at the fire-nation capital


	20. Firebending

-1****

"Like a rock u must be hard, like an oak you must stand firm. Cut quick like my blade. Think fast, unfraid. Like a cloud U r soft, like bamboo u bend in the wind. Creeping slow ur at peace because u know, its okay to be afriad." From The Song Lesson Number 1Mulan II

The gang is sitting around in the forest  
Aang:Hey tara!  
Tara:Hey Aang!  
Aang:Um, U know how u gave me firebending tips earleir? I was wondering if u can give me some more.  
Tara:I'd be glad to aang!  
She picks up a rock  
Tara:I will begin teaching you when u get the rock, from my hand.  
Aang looks at the rock then we see him with his face sweating. It keeps going back and forth until Aang closes his eyes then reaches out his hand and grabs the rock. He is confused  
Tara:U r ready.  
They move to a different place, while sokka watches  
Tara:The first move is, u take a deep breathe in then u let it out.  
Aang:O great more breathing.  
Tara:Huh?  
Aang:Nothing.  
He tries it and does it, but not right  
TAra:Pretty good, but, its not the strength.  
Aang:But isn't that what fire is, powerful?  
Tara:Well, if u use it that way. I think of it of light and warmth. Its strong like love. So u have to be gentle at the same time being tuff.  
Aang:Sure...  
Tara:U have no idea what i'm talking about, do u?  
aang:Not really.  
Tara:Follow my instructions, breathe in, hold it.  
He does it  
TAra:Think of somthing or someone you like, keep it in your mind. Now breathe out and exhale with the warm memory leaving with your rist's.  
It works  
Aang:Wow! Thanks Tara! CAn we do more?  
Tara:U don't wanna go to fast.  
Aang:Well, I'm gonna go show Katara!  
He runs away  
Tara: yellingDON'T BURN HER! pause AGIAN!  
Sokka comes up  
Sokka:So u taught him that. Ur pretty good.  
Tara:Thanks.  
There is an akward pause  
Tara:Well, u don't bend do u?  
Sokka:No.  
Again there is a pause  
Tara:U do beleive me that I'm at the good part of the fire-nation right?  
Sokka:Well, sorta.  
Tara:Look this is the way I figure it. Take my hand.  
Sokka:Okay...  
Tara:Do u feel my heartbeat?  
Sokka:Yes.  
Tara:Give me your hand.  
Sokka:ok!  
Tara:Now I feel ur heartbeat. There exactly the same. We might be from different nations, but our heartbeats are the same.  
Sokka:Oh, i just wish we could be...  
Tara:Me to, but, i know. What would everyone else think?  
Sokka:I don't know but, I just want to let u know, i'll be there for u.  
Tara:okay.  
Sokka walks away and Tara sighs


	21. I'm Not that Girl

-1**Yet another song, I'm not that girl, from WICKED.**

_Music starts  
Tara:Hands Touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy! I'm not that girl... Don't dream to far, don't lose sight of who u r. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, i'm not that girl...Every so often we long to steal, to the land of what might have been. But that dosen't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in. Blithe smiles, blithe limbs. I'm not good, engough for him. I'm a firebender, through and through. I'm engaged and so, I love him so. I'm not that girl. Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only ruins the heart. I'm a firebender through and through. I'm engaged and so, i love him so. I'm not, that girl._She walks away  
Aang:TARA!  
TAra:oh, hi aang.  
Aang:Hurray up! We gonna be late for the celebration. I wanna learn soon!  
Tara:Okay, i'm coming!  
She gets on and appa leaves, we go to the fire-nation capital where Zuko is talking to iroh  
Zuko:So uncle, when we attack the earth-nation capital when i'm king...  
Iroh:But u have two years to go...  
The door opens, and Zuula walks in  
Zula:Hello, Puke-o.  
Zuko:Zula will u please leave.  
Zula:What? U don't want to welcome ur own sister home? After she has just defeated an earth-kingdom town with the highest rank Admiral Zhuo.  
Zuko:I actually don't care much about That shaved monkey.  
Zula:He is not a shaved monkey!  
Zuko:Then why does he smell like one? Oh yeah, he probaly smells like that because he was hanging out with u!  
Zula:Errrrr...  
They both start to firebend  
Iroh:KIDS KIDS! This is no need for fighting! Y don't we settle this over some calming tea.  
Zula & Zuko:WE DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA!  
Iroh:Fine, suit yourself. More tea for me!  
Zula:I know how we should settle our disagreement.  
Zuko:Oh yeah? how?  
Zula:An Agni Kai. At sunset.  
Zuko:Fine.  
Iroh:This is all sounding vaugley familar. Oh well! Tea anyone?


	22. flying to fire

-1****

"Flying high! Defying Gravity!"From WICKEDDefying Gravity

The gang is seen flying to the fire-nation, everyone is anxious to get to the celebration  
Katara:So, is the celebration fun Tara?  
Tara:To me? Yes, i remeber going there when i was little. It is really pretty nad decorated in red! Kohaku Agni is nicknamed the bright city, because its filled with fire!  
Sokka:Well that sounds safe. By the way, aren't you guys forgetting something?  
Everyobe sits there and thinks for a moment  
Every1 except sokka:Nope.  
Sokka:ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMMOROW!  
Katara:oh it is? It must have slipped my mind.  
Sokka:HOW! I'M UR OWN BROTHER!  
Katara:sorry, i was paying attention to how were supposed to get to the fire-nation.  
Aang:I didn't know when ur birthday was.  
Tara:Me neither. I just got here!  
Sokka:Well thats just great. My birthday is tommorow and nobody got me any presents!  
Tara:Don't worry! I'm sure we can get some presents. The fire-nation has tons of stuff!  
Sokka:Well, its my 16th birthday! I wanted it to be special!  
He pouts  
Katara:Don't pout u big baby, we will gte u some presents. Maybe a bottle and bib will do.  
Aang:OKAY JUST STOP! Its hard enough trying to drive appa to the fire-nation capital. I don't need all of u to be fighting!  
Sokka:U sound just like my mom.  
Aang:Well jeez sokka!  
Tara:Its fine, we'll stop.  
Then Tara looked out into the air with worry. Her 16th birthday was coming soon to. Then she would have to marry Zuko. Now she was second thoughts about going to the capital. She doidn't want to tell thgem, she didn't want to bring there sprits down  
Tara:Um...Do u want to not go to Kohaku Agni anymore?  
Aang:Y? Were already 3/4 quaters of the way there! Why turn around?  
Tara:Well, it could not be safe. I don't want ot put u in anymore danger. Like katara said.  
Aang:Don't worry, we will have disguses!  
Tara:If u mean ur black coats, they aren't gonna work. If u do wana go, we are gonna have to give u some fire-nation clothes.  
Katara:Well, if we have to. I want to be safe.  
Tara:Good, Aang go down there! I see a shop!


	23. Shopping

-1

"I'll show u waht shoes to wear, how to fix ur hair!"From WICKEDPopular

they satop at a fire-nation shop  
Tara:Now, put on ur balck coats and come in.  
They walk into a clothing shop  
Fire-nation store keeper:Hello!  
Tara:Hello, i'm Tara and these are my friends. We are looking for some clothes for the fire-nation celebration.  
Store keeper:Oh, i see. Do u and ur friend want some special fire-nation dresses for the dance that they have?  
Katara opens her mouth to protest, but tara covers her mouth  
Tara:We would love some.  
Store keeper:good, follow me.  
They store keeper brings them into a room, with many fine fire-nation clothes. Some armor to. Then, the store-keepers assistants come out  
Store Keeper:They will take u to be fitted for some of the fire-nations finest clothes.  
With that, they wisked them away and ot Aang, Katara, Sokka authentic fire-nation clothes. Tara also got a new outfit  
Store keeper: (to tara) Do u want some armor?  
Tara: (thinks) It would probaly be for the better.  
After a while, they were finished  
Store Keeper:Now, here they are. First Katara!  
They door opens and it is Orange with long sleeves and pants and a short skirt around the pants, also orange shoes. Her hair was in a low pony-tail tied with a long orange ribbion and to brown strands of hair with the front, with 2 orange beads  
Katara:Wow! I love the new look!  
Store Keeper:Now, Aang!  
His outfit was a red pants and shirt (like his regular one) with orange. And he had a orange coat over it  
Aang:WOW! OH AND KATARA I LOVE URS TOOO!  
Store Keeper:Sokka!  
His is fire-nation armor, simalar to Zuko's  
Sokka:Ok, this is weird...  
Store Keeper:Now, Tara.  
The door opened for 1 last time, and it was Tara. She had a long red dress on, with black lining. Alose she has a black cloak on. It only had a hood and no sleeves  
Sokka:Wow, u look...u look...  
Tara:Thanks.  
Store Keeper:Here are ur dresses KAtara and TAra.  
Tara:Thank you.  
Aang:Awwwww...we don't get to see them on u.  
Katara:Wait until the fire-nation dance.  
They thanked the store keeper and paid him then they were on there way to the capital, 2 hrs later...  
Tara:WE HERE!  
Screamed tara


	24. The Bright city

-1AN- My fanfic might be boring now, but it will pick up speed. Also yet another song! One short day, from WICKED. Instead of the emerald city, its the bright city. Becauz the fire-nation capital is on fire! Litrally! Also if anyone wants to use my charcter Tara in there fanfic, they can! Just put what fanfic she will be in!

They all stop out side the evtrance, its a big huge gate, becuz they would see appa and know aang was the avatar. They all walk in through that gate and see the festival  
Katara:Its beautiful!  
Tara:I know! I've never been here before!  
Sokka:But ur fire-nation!  
Tara:That dosen't mean i've been to it. I have a cousin who lives here and she told ma all about it!  
Aang: LOOK SOKKA FOOD!  
Sokka: (searches frantically)Food! WHERE!  
Runs off in a direction  
Aang:I better follow him to make sure he dosen't use up all our money, or get us kicked out of here.  
He leaves and music starts  
_Townspeople: One short day in the Bright City.  
Katara: (spoken)Oh, i've always wanted to see the Bright City!  
Townspeople: (sung) One short day, in the bright city...! One short day, in the bright city, One short day, full of so much to do. Evryway u look in the city, theres something exsquiste, that u want to visit, before the days through!  
Tara:There are buildings tall as quoxwood trees!  
Katara:Dress salons!  
Tara:Libraries!  
Katara:Palaces!  
Tara:Museums,  
TAra and Katara:A hundred strong, there are wonders like i've never seen!  
Katara:Its all grand!  
Tara:And its all red!  
Tara & Katara:I think we found a place where we belong! I wanna be in this hoi-poloi!  
Tara:So i'll be back for good someday!  
Katara:To make my mind,  
Tara:And make my way,  
Tara & Katara:But 'for the day, we'll wander and enjoy...  
Townspeople, Katara & Tara:One short day, in the Bright city. One short day to have a lifetiome of fun.  
Townspeople:One short day,  
Katara & Tara:And were warning the city, now that were in here. You'll know we've been here! Before we are done!  
Random person: (spoke)Come on everyone! We'll be late for Ozai-Omania!  
They all run to see actors perfoming  
Townspeople: (sung)Whos the mage who's major? He so hilarious! Making all of Kohaku Agni merreir. Who'd the sage who saved us. Said in to say He so major! With his attitude so fine. That all of Kohaku wants to steal the mooney! Ooo! Isn't he wonderfu! Our wonderful fire lord?  
Townspeople & Katar & Tara:One short day in the Bright City, One short day for a lifetime of fun! What a way to be seeing the city!  
Katara and Tara:Where so many roam to, we'll call it home to! And then just like now, we can say! Were just 2 friends.  
TAra:2 good friends.  
Katara:2 best friends...  
Townspeople, Katara, & tara:Sharing one wonderful! One short...  
Random person: (spoke) The fire-lord is ready now!  
Townspeople, Katara, & tara:DAY! _


End file.
